legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Rider/Alexander The Great (Fate/Zero)
Rider (ライダー, Raidā) is the Rider-class Servant of Waver Velvet in the Fourth Holy Grail War of Fate/Zero. He is able to be summoned by the Protagonist in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. His favorite food is cheesecake. Best Friends: Waver Velvet, Yang Xiao Long, Nonon Jakuzure, Naruto Uzumaki, Main Enemies: His theme Personality Rider is noble and physically overbearing. He is not pragmatic, but is a person who lets history run its course and acts according to his impulses. While he is wild and somewhat inconsiderate to others, his greed inspired his subjects and ultimately resulted in their happiness. He is always jovial, values friendship highly, and he regards the bond with all of his followers in Ionioi Hetairoi as his greatest treasure. They all, being inspired by such a magnificent king, in turn gives him their undivided loyalty and adoration. He also admires people who treat friendship with sincerity, such when he meets Taiga Fujimura. He is compassionate to those with whom he bonds, such as telling Waver that it is natural to be sickened by Caster's atrocities and that he would strike anyone who would feel nothing from the sight. He was adventurous and had the goal of reaching the edge of the world during his life, and he looks forward to conquering the world now that he has found out it is a sphere, and how small his empire that he spent his life conquering was compared to the size of the world. He desires to conquer the world as a human, so that is his only wish for the Holy Grail. He is not overly cruel as would be expected from a tyrant, but tries instead to keep bloodshed to a minimum despite his love for battles and destruction. He is fine with not actually winning the battle outright, and even attempts to recruit the other Servants as his followers after witnessing their prowess for himself. He prefers to conquer his enemies by winning without killing and controlling without humiliating them. He admires Saber's abilities as an individual and believes that she would be an amazing asset to his army. He is seen as a unique individual with strange ideas unfitting of his legacy, but Waver is able to understand the meaning behind his conquest. He sees Rider as deserving of title of "King of Conquerors" because that which he strives to conquer most is not lands or material wealth, but the hearts of people, the toughest conquest that can be undertaken by anyone. His way of kingship is his greatest pride and as such, he despises Saber's way of kingship, the direct antithesis. He calls her naive for considering sacrificing herself to save her kingdom, and goes so far as to denounce her as a king. He insists that a king should be setting vivid examples to be followed, bond with his subjects at personal level, and his way of living should be something inspiring to and envied by all under his rule, not a distant ideal or martyr whose deeds would be praised yet whose path is so full of sorrow and pain that it would only inspire a sense of dread. To him, a selfless king who isolates himself from his people to die for ideals is nothing but a fool, which is worse than a tyrant. He is also in opinion that a king should be vibrant, a figure who is inspiring and leading his people, instead of being a distant loner who concerns himself only with protecting and saving his people. Ultimately, he would grieve and weep over his losses and mistakes, but he would stay true to himself and never regret decisions made as a king. He has a mutual rivalry with Gilgamesh, and offers for a joint conquest to take over the world.10 Despite all Servants who have first seen him thought him to be stupid and preposterous for a conqueror of his reputation, he eventually earns their respect, even Gilgamesh who rarely shows any respect to anyone, but he claims that he will only ever have one friend. The respect Iskandar inspired in Gilgamesh is great enough that the King of Heroes deems him worthy enough to be faced with Ea and Enkidu in their final fight, even though Gilgamesh can easily win without using them. Despite his Master's shortcomings and their vast differences in goals and personalities, Rider is very quick to start bonding with Waver on a personal level like he would with anyone during his reign, admiring his wit and determination despite Waver having the lowest of opinions of himself. During their first encounter with the other Servants, Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi, who was originally planning to summon Rider, begins to berate and torment Waver by calling him incompetent and weak. Rider instantly defends Waver's dignity by rebuffing Kayneth for only speaking to them while in hiding. Despite being timid, at least Waver would ride with him and Rider notes that only someone who will ride onto the battlefield with him is worthy of being his Master, so a coward who only hides in the shadows is a true shame to their battle. Rider is bisexual, so it is possible he would have attempted sexual relationships with both Kayneth and Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri if he had been summoned by them. Rider takes a great interest in the modern world, often spending his free time eating crackers and watching videos to learn about the new world around him. He is also especially eager to go outside and experience things as a human. He especially takes a great liking to the video game called, Admirable Tactics. LOTM: Weirdmageddon TBA Relationships Waver Velvet Saber While Rider considers Saber to be both naive and foolish for her idealism, he doesn't despise her personally. He admires Saber for her abilities as a Servant, as such he greatly wishes to have her as part of his army. Rider feels sorrow towards Saber and her ideals, believing that the burden of them to be too great for a little girl who should've had a normal life. Gilgamesh Yang Xiao Long Rider is Yang's servant in LOTM: Weirdmageddon. Rider and Yang respect each other due their status' as warriors. They also enjoy a lot of the same things, like video games. However, they due get into disagreements and arguments at times. Mainly regarding Rider's desire to conquer the world and Cheesecake obsession. But they are able to work together and make an effective team. Naruto Uzumaki Rider refers to Naruto as "Warrior." During his first day as a temporary member of Underground, he asked Naruto to get him coke and he refused to give it to him. When Rider ran out of batteries for T.V he blames Naruto . For some reason, Naruto hasn't kicked him out despite all the cruel things Rider has done to him. Rider however, does still care for Naruto and helps him out, during Hinata's captured, Rider was willing to go out and stop Criminals when he swore he would never do it again like his long time past, just so he can help Naruto to rescue Hinata. Nonon Jakuzure Rider and Nonon Jakuzure are seen to get along well and could be friends. Mine Rider and Mine are good friends. When Yang refused to get Rider some cheesecake, Ruder asked Mine to make him some. Rider is also seen calling Mine multi Add linkple other names such as Pink Warrior, Bubblegum Hair Girl, Angry Dollface, and Cotton Cand Sniper. Rider tells the Sniper that he will pay him $50 an hour to make him homemade cheesecake. Mine agrees to do so and puts melted cheese on a Zebra Cake. Disappointed in Mine's work, Rider decides to give Mine $50 even if she's bad at cooking and ask if he can stay in Underground for little while. Mine agrees and takes him to the guest room where Rider will sleep at. McCree Reinhardt FGO_Iskander_Adult1.png FGO_Iskander_Adult2.png FGO_Iskander_Adult3.png AlexanderTheGreat.jpg AlexanderTheGreat1.jpg|Alexander The Great on the lightning chariot of Zeus. AlexanderTheGreat2.jpg|Alexander The Great's bulls ram through an enemy. Fate Zero King's Feast.jpg|A gathering of King's Rider and Cheesecake.png|"Rider/Alexander the Great and his favorite food: Sara Lee Cheesecake" Yang and Rider.png|"Yang Xiao Long and Rider/Alexander the Great" Naruto and Rider.png|"Naruto Uzumaki and Rider/Alexander the Great" Mine and Rider.png|"Mine and Rider/Alexander the Great" Nonon and Rider.png|"Nonon Jakuzure and Rider/Alexander the Great" Rider and Reinhardt.png|"Rider/Alexander the Great and Reinhardt" Category:Characters from the Fate universe Category:Anti Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Jerks Category:Greedy Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Red Heads Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Virtotic Best Buds Category:Selfish Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Pilots Category:Swordsmen Category:Honorable Heroes Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Horse Riders Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502